


Admire

by wackkypackk



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Larry wakes up in the middle of the night to admire his precious boyfriend.





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this is gay lol. I've been trying to draw out my headcanon of Sally's face and I just really wanted to write some soft worship of it. Because he's a beautiful angel that needs loving.
> 
> Aka just your typical sallarry fix hehe
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was the dead of night, the air in the basement apartment cool for the summer, the low rumbling of an air conditioner in the background. Larry lay shirtless in his bed, staring into the darkness, while a snoring Sally lays next to him.

Sally had stayed over for the night, not a very uncommon occurrence. In fact, Sally stays over so often that he could be counted as a resident of the Johnson apartment. _You wish_ , Larry thought, while a soft snort.

Larry had just stirred awake for seemingly no reason, suddenly full of life and little to no reason to fall back asleep. The teenager's first instinct is to reach over to his nightstand, where a half-smoked blunt lay, just calling to Larry's attention. He lit it up with no hesitation. He's certain that his mom can smell the dank smelling plant on him at all times, but she doesn't mention his addiction. Larry's still nervous about it, though.

Next, Larry looks to his side, where his blue-headed angel lay sleeping soundly, for once in the poor boy's life. Larry rolls on to his side, his elbow propping him up, peering down at Sally. He traces Sal's features with a loving eye, admiring every scar, ripple, curve, and dip in his face. Larry softly traces a finger over a scar going across Sal's left cheek, following it all the way up to his eyebrow. He dragged his finger across Sally's forehead, bringing it down to his right cheek. His finger dipped where a piece of flesh had been ripped away and not healed back properly. Then he took his thumb and followed the scar below Sally's right eye, his bad eye, that forced Sal's eye to droop with it unnaturally.

Absolutely stunning.

Larry took another drag of the blunt, blowing out the smoke away from Sally, as to not wake his beloved up. He then put it out on the ashtray on the bedside table, returning to gaze upon his angel.

He placed his hand on Sally's chest, feeling it rise and fall softly with each breath he took. Sally breathed through his mouth, his breath cool on Larry's skin. Larry smoothed out Sally's shirt, remember that that's why he was shirtless in the first place. The Sanity Falls logo is unmistakable. He smiled to himself, happily remembering Sally slip it on after their "session" last night, then promptly passing out.

Larry's eyes traveled down Sal's shoulders, eventually landing on his pale, skinny arms. Larry frowned slightly, seeing that Sally's pretty little wrists where absolutely chock-full of self-abuse. The scars were thin and white, standing out on his skin. They were everywhere, all over his arms, most small but some thick, and deep and bubbled. Larry gingerly picked up Sally's arm, looking it over. His stomach dropped to see a single, fresh cut, just being scabbed over. Even though it was only one, Larry's body stung with anger and sadness. _No more of this,_  he thought to himself, making a mental note to talk to Sally about his later.

He picked up Sally's arm and pushed a small kiss below the new cut. He then swept Sally's unruly blue locks away from his forehead, craning his head down to plant another kiss there.

Sally's eyes fluttered a bit, but he didn't open them. He let out a small groan, still plagued with sleep. Larry laid back down, pulling Sally towards him. At first, Sal didn't move, but after a few minutes, he lazily slung one of his arms over Larry's chest, accepting the warmth of his boyfriend.

"..y'smell," Sally whispered, barely awake.

Larry laughed softly, pressing another kiss into Sally's scalp, finally feeling sleep pull him back in.


End file.
